


Prompt fill  Virgin Forever

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Virgin forever, perhaps slight asexual themes, two situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I’m a virgin and I’m going to stay that way forever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fill  Virgin Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melvui (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melvui+%28tumblr%29).



        **The Expected**

The boys laughed. Another pounce of Mercutio and both rolled over; Mercutio having Benvolio trapped underneath him.

There was a long moment of intense staring. One boy gazed into the eyes of the other. Blushes appeared on both the boys’ cheeks. And then, Mercutio dipped his head forward and captured Benvolio’s lips with his. The kiss was chaste at the start, but then turned more intense and more violent with every nip and lick. Teeth met teeth, tongues tried to battle for dominance and breathing became almost impossible.

Eventually they lay gasping for air and Mercutio allowed his hands to wander down the blonde’s body. Fingers were digging into soft skin covered by fabric. Then those same fingers curled round the waist of Benvolio’s trousers and they were stopped by a firm hand placed on them.

“No.” Benvolio shook his head when Mercutio looked at him confused. The Prince’s nephew removed his hands from the boy’s trousers and pushed himself up on his knees.

He hung his head in defeat, in shame almost, and didn’t dare to look his friend in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I thought you wanted, thought you liked me more than…. I’m sorry.”

Benvolio smiled up at him and reached for him with his hand. He managed to stroke Mercutio’s cheek gently with the back of his fingers. “Stop rambling, Cutie-o.”  He said the nickname with such affection. “I do like you a lot. Like, really like like you. I like you more than anything in my life.”

These words made the boy look at him again, even if ever so shyly, and Benvolio smiled at him encouragingly. Mercutio blinked at him.

“But,” Benvolio said, blushing fiercely, “Well, I’m a virgin and I’m going to stay that way forever.”

For a moment Mercutio didn’t know what to say. Then, he took Benvolio’s hands in his and helped the boy up into a sitting position like him. He cradled the warm hands in his own and gently kissed the boy’s knuckles.

“Then I will adore you like a virgin.” He replied between kisses.

And Benvolio smiled.

[ _And we can all guess whether Mercutio means it and seeks his physical pleasure elsewhere, or whether he thinks “we shall see about that, young Montague” and still hopes to get into Benvolio’s trousers on a later point in time_. ]

* * *

 

                                **The Alternative**

Mercutio had become eerily quiet.

Once the boy had sat down he twiddled his thumbs together and Benvolio grew worried because of the unusual quietness.

“What, didn’t you like my kisses?” Benvolio asked, worried that he’d done something wrong. He sat down next to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, but Mercutio flinched at the touch and turned to face him.

“I didn’t mind the kisses that much.” He admitted reluctantly.

“Didn’t mind them much?” Benvolio cried out affronted.

“No, no that’s not how I meant it to sound.” Mercutio bit his lip and leant forth a little, fists clutching to his chest. “It’s just that…” He hesitated and looked at Benvolio.

“Well,” Mercutio finally stuttered, “I’m a virgin and I’m going to stay that way forever.”

Benvolio’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? You? You’re seen in brothels! You pat men and women on their backsides. You always ask sexual questions. You,” Here he halted and licked his lips.

“Gods, sorry! If I had known I’d never have tried…..”

“It’s okay.” Mercutio said, gently placing his hand on top of Benvolio’s hand. “I know you’d never take advantage of me. I just wanted to be part of the gang so I played along. But please, don’t let anyone know I’m not… into that sort of thing. It makes me scared and nauseous to think about having to do that to someone.”

Benvolio bit his lip and nodded. “Man, I find it hard to understand. Really hard. But you know what, Cutio? I’ll support you. I’m fine with just hugging. I mean, if you’re fine with it as well.” The boy blushed and Mercutio, seeing the blush, chuckled. His usual grin had returned to him and he wrapped his arms round Benvolio’s waist.

“I’m fine with just the hugs.” He purred, rubbing his cheek past Benvolio’s who now laughed.

“But if the Capulets find out about your virtuous state we might have to lock you up in the convent for a while. You know how much they like pretty virgins.”

They both laughed now.

“Oh, Ben. What am I to do without you?” Mercutio mused, gently brushing a strand of stray hair out of Benvolio’s face.

“Nun Cutio,” Benvolio chuckled, “sister Mercutio, nay! Maid Mercutio, even better. Our holy virgin Mercutio, you’ll never be without me and I shall guard your virtue till the end of our days.” He stood up and placed a fist to his chest, then bowed determinedly.

Mercutio laughed. “My personal bodyguard. Nice!”

“No,” Benvolio breathed as he sat down next to him again. He smiled gently at him.

“I am so much more.” 


End file.
